On any particular review website, a review posted may appear in a search engine result related to a particular business that is the subject of the review. To post a review, users typically can access numerous sites using the address of a specific web page on the Internet. Because of the viral nature of the Internet, the reviews and comments are generally user controlled and therefore wide ranging in focus and scope.